


Sugar and Cream

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Southern Fruit Blend, Sweet, Tea, Teacake, ferdibert, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Hubert owns a charming little cafe. One day Ferdinand enters his life. This is the first chapter of quite a few which will describe how strangers become lovers.Inspired by a duet by F and H's VAs@Infiniteambigu1 is my Twitter where you can give me prompts, pairings and generally chat.I am always interested in collaboration with artists and other writers.Thank you for your time
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

[I] There are moments which change your life forever. They don't always come with a dramatic theatrical production. The signs may not be fireworks exploding like kaleidoscopic stars in the velvet blanket of the night. Sometimes they come as sunshine seeping into the room from behind the curtain to gently awaken you. Sometimes they come as whispers of birdsong to add loveliness to your day.When these life changing moments occur it is impossible to remain unchanged. These moments take nothing from your heart but leave footprints behind. These moments take your heart by the hand and skip through meadows until you reach a new magical place. He entered my life and gifted me with the scent of beauty.[/i] ~Hubert

........

The rain powdered the sky in a blend of the gloomiest shades, accompanied by a sharp chill which had sliced holes in the air. Hubert could hear every droplet tap on the window. As they hit the glass barrier protecting the warmth within they formed tear trails descending down to the window box full of irises. Umbrellas blossomed, people dashed for shelter and cars parted puddles in the chaos of the world outside the cafe. 

The Coffee Pot was the warm embrace welcoming you home on a wintry eve. A little sign swung in the doorway whispering that the cafe was always open. It hung from the door handle of a door decorated in autumnal toned stained glass. The mosaic of glass formed the image of a mug of coffee with a slice of delicious cake. Upon entering the cafe one was embraced with an envelope of warmth. The customer was the love letter full of beautiful stories and the barista was the envelope allowing the story to travel to new ears. Following the warmth, the nostrils would be filled with the aroma of freshly roasted coffee beans and sweet treats. It was the scent of comfort after a long, hard day. 

Ferdinand sought sanctuary from the endless downpour. With his briefcase over his head he dashed through puddles on his journey to find respite. Lips trembled as the cold gnawed at them and beneath the skin his bones shivered. His eyes frantically scanned neon signs and flashy advertisement boards until they found the calm in the storm. The tremble of the lips did little to suppress his smile when he saw the stained glass door. Finally his sprint had come to an end and his body could indulge in rest. The pads of his fingers were numb from the cold as he rested them upon the door. For a moment he stroked the icy surface to feel the bobbles in the glass before he pushed the door ajar and made his entrance. 

"Ahhhhhhh," The happy sigh never seemed to end as the warmth hugged him tenderly. The delicious scents only added to the hug by embracing his nostrils with pure deliciousness. His eager eyes were instantly attracted to the selection of cakes and buns on display. Behind the glass barrier was a world of patisserie with cake shaped houses, doughnut shaped fountains and cupcake shaped benches with gingerbread people living within. From counter to a menu scrolled in chalk calligraphy his eyes roved. It was like someone had composed a score of everything wonderful to eat and drink with the menu as a music sheet. 

Hubert had not been prepared for the sight which stumble across his humble establishment. One blink and then another allowed his eyes to adjust to looking at the sun. Sunray strands cascaded down his back, manhandled by the storm, in a curly disarray. To begin with his face was veiled from view by the touseled curtains until Ferdinand opened them by mindlessly tucking them behind his ears. A smile cast a spell with benevolent lips. The spell summoned light into the dank, dark crevices of the heart. Above the smile was a little cherry of a nose with nostrils that flared with every sniff. Either side of the cute little nose where cheeks with a touch of watercolour paint in a rosy hue. Whole rose gardens had been planted in the cheeks. Completely disarming were his eyes as they shone a spotlight wherever they focussed. Stars had been stolen from the sky, gold burgled from a bank vault and two new suns had been born to create the most dazzling eyes he has ever seen. 

"Wow, I am spoilt for choice. What a lovely selection of teas you have."

Hark, the voice of an angel perfumed the air with sweetness. Had he a harp for lungs? No instrument was capable of emitting a sound as wonderful. 

"Thank you sir. Please take your time to choice. There is much to consider. Hubert's voice was the first sip of a smooth, rich and velvety hot chocolate. Ferdinand melted a little as the words brushed against his ear. Eye to eye and silence! Within they could see oceans of emotions. Ferdinand was hypnotized by a dashing flash of green, a magical whimsical green, the colour of nature spells. He was surprised to find such a handsome man hiding away in this little haven amongst the grim and dreary concrete of the city. Had a romance novel been dreamt into reality? The proud cheekbones, flawless ethereal skin and kind smile were like that of a charming suitor. 

"I could never resist a cup of southern fruit blend, please." Ferdinand's smile widened further, shone further so that the light reached the blackened abyss hidden at the bottom of Hubert's soul. 

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. May I suggest a toasted teacup as the perfect accompaniment? The tart of the sultanas and richness of the melting butter only serve to enhance the sweet fruit of the tea. If you want to add a little seduction, then honey whispers sweet, sweet nothings on the tastebuds." 

Ferdinand should have said something by now. At least he shouldn't be staring like a damn fool. Hubert's voice whispered seduction promises of the delicious and he was in awe because of it. In his mind he delivered tiny electric shocks to snap himself out of it. "Yes, oh yes, that sounds divine, thank you."

It had only been a few minutes but Hubert had already been charmed by this customer. The way he smiled, the sparkle in his eyes and the song in his voice made him smitten. "Why don't you go and take a rest sir. I will bring your order over to you."

Ferdinand couldn't explain why but the personal service made him feel special. Inside his belly felt warm like soup and little butterflies fluttered around his heart. It was all so uplifting. Hubert had placed wings on his shoes and he felt like he could fly. "Thank you," his eyes trailed down his strong cheekbones to the buttoned up collar of his crisp white shirt and then just below his shoulder to the name tag, "Hubert, thank you very much, Hubert." Hubert von Vestra; it sounded like the name of a rockstar, at the very least it was a name that should be up in lights.

Ferdinand subconsciously found a table with a clear view of the counter. Before being seated he wiped the water droplets from his weighty suitcase with the sleeve of his soft beige tweed jacket. The suitcase was then tucked under the table so no one had the misfortune to stumble over it. He unfastened the first wooden button and was about to unfasten another when a warm hand rested upon his. Ferdinand's hand trembled in coldness but Hubert blew his warm breath upon them raising the temperature inside substantially. Ferdinand's heart raced as Hubert stood barely inches away. He could taste the coffee in his breath and literally inhale his words.

"Let me assist you sir." Hubert handled the buttons as though they were fine china, softly pushing each button through the buttonholes, leaving indentations on his fingers. " I would not wish for such a charming customer to harm his hands undertaking such menial tasks." As Hubert disappeared behind him, Ferdinand gasped as the hands caressed his soft shoulders before carefully sliding the jacket over thanthem and down his arms. When the jacket was removed he draped it over the back of a quality plush chair with turned legs. "Your order will be with you shortly." Ferdinand was left reeling as Hubert pulled out the chair for him. Flustered and reddening further, the rose garden of his cheeks had grown all over his face, all he could say was " thank you" repetitively. 

Once he was seated he watched Hubert preparing his order behind the counter whilst he absent-mindedly twirled his hair around his finger. There was something unique in the way Hubert made the tea. He handled the teapot to pour as though he was holding the body of a familiar lover on a moonlit dance floor. Then the silver spoon was gripped with feathery fingers as he swirled the liquid in the quaint blue and white floral teacup. Two little biscuits were placed on the saucer with absolute precision before he placed a sugar pot and cream jug in the perfect arrangement on a round tray. The teacake was toasted with care to ensure the fruit wasn't burnt. A pot of butter, and one of jam accompanied the tasty snack. 

The way Hubert strolled over to him was beguiling, a dashing smile graced his handsome face with an accent of gentle eyes. Ferdinand felt like he could have melted like the butter he was going to generously lavish on the teacake. It did not feel like a barista carrying an order expertly prepared to a customer, no, it felt like a devoted lover bringing breakfast in bed to their sweetheart. 

"Here, let the warmth of nursing a cup of tea translate to the tips of your fingers." Hubert laid out the assortment of fine china in front of Ferdinand , ensuring every handle pointed towards him in a tidy display. Ferdinand stroked his neck as he observed Hubert serve him. The way the fine china was handled couldn't have been more sensual. Hubert's eyes secretly peaked at the fingertips tracing lines leisurely on such a graceful neck in an oh so flirtatious manner. They teased the collarbone with innate lightness with a playful glimpse of his chest winking at him from a V neckline which was a little more plunging than was usual for a man. Clearly Ferdinand was a man who appreciated high quality and luxury, the jumper was cashmere, the lustre was unmistakable, and the deep red really warmed up his complexion. 

"Ah yes, every sip of a good brew is akin to receiving a tiny hug. I shall be warm in no time." Ferdinand did not understand why he needed to sound triumphant, there had not been a battle yet he couldn't tame the theatre that naturally flowed from him. 

"A tiny hug?" Hubert laughed softly, a laugh that could enchant any whom heard it. "That description is rather apt sir."

That laugh, it was heavenly bells ringing in his mind. Ferdinand was desperate to hear it again but could not think of anyway to encourage further laughter. Hubert smiled and Ferdinand's heart stopped. As it stopped it crept to his sleeve and hung their like a charm. 

"Enjoy your tea sir." Hubert swept into a low bow, more graceful than the dance of a crane. Ferdinand's mouth moved but the theatre's doors had shut and no drama came out.

He sipped his tea, a symphony of fruity notes played on his tongue in perfect harmony. What he was drinking was a superior cup of tea. Clearly Hubert was a man who only wanted the best for his customers, gourmet treats and the surrounding of finery, it was a dream. To avoid obviously swooning over Hubert his eyes embarked a little detour to assess his surroundings. First he was drawn to the various paintings decorating the walls. He noticed that four of the paintings depicted the same scene but each painting reflected the change of the seasons using crosshatched strokes to describe light and forms. The gardens in the paintings looked so idyllic. Ferdinand could imagine himself laying in the long grass, surrounded by the sleepy shade of the pine with bees buzzing from daisy to buttercup. If the place depicted was real he would love to visit it. 

Back to Hubert, his eyes couldn't be distracted for long. Once again their eyes met and held each other's gaze. Subconsciously Ferdinand caressed his lips, tender, just like he longed to be kissed. 

Hubert had tried to divert his attention but the magnetic pull of Ferdinand dragged him back. His hair was still a mess, Hubert longed for his hands to be the brush neatening him. The redness of his cheeks had faded to a softer blush, if only they were a coffee cup then he could have stroked them all day Who was the beautiful stranger with whom he was sharing precious intimate moments of eye contact? Without a name, his beautiful customer was a thesaurus full of kind words. As Ferdinand touched his lips he had to turned away. He imagined they would be rose petals soft to kiss. He shouldn't be imagining such things. He questioned both his composure and professionalism. The mug he chose to clean was wiped rather vigorously as he stared at his feet. 

Ferdinand also diverted his gaze up to the ceiling where he studied the lightshade. Hiding the bulb from view was a rather pretty shade in the shape of orchid petals. He took a few more sips before he placed the cup back in the saucer. Once again he found himself drawn back to Hubert where their eyes met for a second time. Due to not paying attention to his consumption Ferdinand managed to miss his mouth and dip his nose in the butter of his teacake. To describe his cheeks as red did not do justice to how embarrassed he felt. He felt like petroleum had been poured on his cheeks and ignited. 

The laugh, Hubert laughed at his silliness. It may have been at his expense but to heard him laugh again filled him with joy. In fact the laugh was infectious. Together they laughed a gentle chorus. It was moments like this which would be stored in the trinket box of the mind. Ferdinand dabbed the butter off his nose with the paper servette.

Time was fleeting, it seemed to pass in an endless hurry. Why couldn't he spend forever here? Ferdinand sighed as he saw the time on his tan leather gentleman's watch. He had barely time to scoff the rest of his teacake. He loathed the fact that Hubert was witnessing him ram it in his mouth. It was even more embarrassing than him buttering his nose. 

Ferdinand got up and clumsily had a tussle getting into his tweed jacket. In such a peaceful place he made a racket knocking into the chairs. He retrieved the briefcase before going to the till to pay. Hubert had already rang up his order. There was something impersonal about flashing his credit card over the contactless payment machine. Next time he would ensure to bring coins and notes so his hand could brush against Hubert's. After he had taken the receipt he reluctantly headed towards the door. He looked back once and then twice before hesitating at the door. 

Welcome rain, it slapped his face with coldness. He started to dash down the street until something caught his eyes on the receipt.

"Take care." Underneath the message was a drawing of a cup and saucer with the vapour in the shape of a heart. Ferdinand nearly died when he saw it. He lived for little sentiments.


	2. Add a little more sugar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is swept off his feet by Hubert.

"I dreamt of him last night. I dreamt of his smile touching mine. I dreamt of his eyes gazing lovingly into mine. The dream was so real that I smelt his heavenly scent of damp, roses and tea. I could even feel the smoothness of his hair in my hands, the softness of his lips against mind and the warmth of his hands embracing my back. I dreamt of him and yet I do not know his name. Oh what torment! I do not know his name." ~Hubert

Rain...again...when would it cease? Day after day the sky was the same shade of grey and the sun refused to peak out of its hiding place. Puddles turned to rivers which transformed to murky swamps beneath the careless feet of the pedestrian. Traffic lights and head lights tried to pierce through the gloom, all to no avail. Splashes created a pathway as Ferdinand jogged through the rain. He had one destination in mind, one shelter from the storm and one little haven in the metropolitan hell. Once again he had forgotten to bring an umbrella. The forgetfulness was simply unforgivable! He shouldn't be using his briefcase with valuable content as a barrier from being soaked. How he managed to avoid a collision he did not know. In the hustle and bustle of the busy streets he felt like he was barrel racing around people. Then he caught sight of the friendly stained glass and the 'open' sign which seemed to smile at him. When he reached the door he could have kissed it, he was just so happy to be there.

Once inside he felt the beautiful warm that was oh so beckoning, and smelt all the same delicious smells he experienced yesterday. Another one of his senses could experience loveliness, someone was singing. The voice had a deep, dashing and gentle quality to it. Pure silk caressed his ears and he was instantly enchanted by the sweet, sweet music. Who was the siren luring his ship into the rocks? One glance towards the counter full of tasty treats and he saw that Hubert was the songbird. At that moment Hubert did not seem real, a man as handsome with a beautiful speaking and singing voice should not exist. He was humbled to be in the company of such magnificent talent. 

Out of the counter of his eye, Hubert caught sight of the sunshine in Ferdinand's eyes. An explosion of heat turned his cheeks red. He was blushing but it was usual, he was a man in control of his emotions, a man who never blushed. What was the beautiful stranger turning him into? "I am terribly sorry sir. I did not notice that I had company. One can get carried away with whimsical things occasionally."

Ferdinand shook his head, little droplets in his hair catching the light like little crystals. "Do not be silly! You have nothing to apologise for. Your singing is lovely. I admit to being captivated by it. In fact I would have been happy for you to serenade me for longer. The moment of magic you gave me was fleeting."

Words? Where were they? His brain was failing to produce an eloquent response. The compliments from the beautiful golden eyed man had caught him off guard and disarmed him. No one had ever had such power over him. Hubert couldn't believe what was happening to him. The beautiful stranger made him feel things he had never felt before. There was a smile on his heart and it refused to relent. To replace the lack of words there was coughing and dramatic throat clearing until he squeezed out a "Thank you."

"Oh I have embarrassed you. I am very sorry, that was never my intention. Sometimes I should hush myself. " Ferdinand could see that Hubert was struggling with something and it was probably his fault. He did not know how to make amends but he would endeavour to make him feel better.

"And that would be a tragedy." Hubert finally managed to regain composure. The heat in his cheeks had faded and he was able to act as normal as possible. "You have such a lyrical voice and it should never be hushed."

Now it was Ferdinand's turn to blush as he attempted to push his damp hair forward to cover his face. "Well...I...I..." 

"You are soaked. Let me help you out of your jacket." Hubert came out from behind the corner and stood barely a breath away. Ferdinand swallowed a gasp when he felt warm fingers brush his hair from his face. "That is better, now I can see you."

Ferdinand felt like his whole body was blushing as Hubert managed to leave him breathless yet again. The hands were more than welcome in his hair, yet the gentle touch had made him weak in the knees. He had no choice, he had to sit down before his knees buckled and he fell over. Hubert was surprised as he suddenly reached for the chair. 

"Is there something wrong?" Hubert spoke with genuine concern, a comforting hand lightly stroked his back. 

"Please do not worry, I am fine." Ferdinand tried to make light of the fact that just one touch could weaken him. Hubert was not convinced by the response. A caring hand brushed against Ferdinand's forehead to check his temperature . Ferdinand just couldn't snap out of the dreamy daze he had entered. Hubert was making his head spin, causing shooting stars to swirl around him, it all felt unreal. 

"Mmmm, you are a little cold." Hubert was treasuring the contact with the skin, so soft and supple , silk nor satin could compare. He would rather wear Ferdinand until the end of his days. 

"Oh I probably just need to remove my jacket. It is rather damp." Ferdinand fumbled around, attempting to remove his jacket while seated. To stop the clumsy effort Hubert assisted him by helping slide the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms until they were completely detached. 

Hubert laid the jacket over a nearby chair before he disappeared into the backroom of the cafe. Alone, Ferdinand has the opportunity to pull himself together. He was mentally scolding himself himself for the overreaction to the physical contact. No normal person would go weak at the knees or dizzy. Why did he have to be so dramatic? Being 'over the top' was a natural habit, when Hubert return he caught Ferdinand pretending to hit his head on the table. 

The beautiful stranger was definitely a strange one. Hubert couldn't quite figure out what he was trying to do with his head and the table. It was probably best not to say anything and just focus on warmth and care. Ferdinand had not noticed him, and until a cosy blanket was cuddled around him. 

"I will make you a tea. I believe you are partial to a southern fruit blend. " Hubert started to softly sing, a melody to encourage calm and rest. Ferdinand closed his eyes, certain this was all a dream. A handsome man had wrapped him up in a warm blanket and was now pouring him tea whilst serenading him. Had he been transported to the pages of a romance novel? What an amazing man Hubert was. 

Hubert sat opposite him, their feet touched in an intimate dance of footsie. Ferdinand took little sips and could feel his body warming up outside and in. Smiles were mirrored as contentment was shared, a rare kind of contentment where mutual trust resided. As Ferdinand took the final few sips Hubert reached and caressed his forehead again. "You feel nice and warm now. Do you feel better?" There was a moments hesitation as Hubert remembered that he never asked for the name of the beautiful stranger. "Excuse my impoliteness, but I forgot to ask for your name."

"Ferdinand." He was eager to give his name , just to hear Hubert say it in his deep enchanting chords. "And yes, I feel so much better thanks to you. The tea was absolutely delicious. I do not know how you manage it but each fruit seems to sparkle on the tongue."

Hubert chuckled softly, Ferdinand had to be the most sweet and charming man he had ever met. "I add a secret ingredient to every cup. Would you like to know what it is Ferdinand?"

His name sounded like poetry as it was purred in Hubert's decadent deep voice. Every word he said was full of sultry seduction. Ferdinand nodded as he laid the empty teacup to rest on the saucer. Hubert leant forward, the vapour of his breath caressed Ferdinand's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "The secret ingredients is....." In Hubert's whisper he was lost in a paradise unseen . 

"Love."

Ferdinand could have fainted, unconsciousness felt too close for comfort. His heart was overwhelmed with emotions, pulsating in his chest so hard that he felt that it could break through the barrier of his ribcage and land into Hubert's hands. 

"Do you drink coffee?" Still whispering, still hypnotising Ferdinand with the power of his voice. 

"No, it is dark and muddy. I prefer my drink to be fresh and light." Ferdinand really did loath coffee . If he wanted to drink something the flavour and texture of a muddy puddle he would have licked the pavement on a rainy day. 

A kiss, a little gift from Hubert, so brief and lovely yet powerful enough to send earthquakes through his body. Coffee had never tasted so good, Ferdinand wanted to taste more. 

"May I be as bold and ask you out on a date? I close at 5 O clock. I wish to take you to my favourite coffee drinking spot. Drinking coffee whilst cuddling under an umbrella as raindrops tapdance on the ground surrounding us, it will be a truly precious experience, the kind of experience that reminds the heart that it is still beating."

Ferdinand 's mind was screaming "Yes," a thousand times but his exterior was only able to nod in acceptance of the invitation .


	3. Chapter 3

[I]"Oh what a wonderful feeling! The raindrops are full of tiny kaleidoscopes adding beauty to the world. They fall from a dull sky full of grey clouds. I do not mind if the sky is grey because the clouds look like they are made of fluffy plush. Puddles, they are everywhere but I do not mind, I am happy to jump in each one with childish glee. People look at me as though I am crazy. Their looks will not deter me. I will continue to jump in every puddle on the way to the Coffee Pot. My head is light and giddy with thoughts of him. My lips still tingle from the kiss he gifted me. My heart joins me hopping and skipping in every puddle. Is my smile too wide? No, it is not, I will continue to smile even if my jaw starts to ache. If my lips become fused into a smile forever then I welcome it. Hubert, thank you for the warm and fuzzy feeling within. " [/i]~ Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand was abnormal on a grisly day. He did not wear a frown, nor did he complain about the weather. He hopped from puddle to puddle as though they were stepping stones. A smile had permanently etched itself onto his lips. Everyone who passed him received the warmth and benevolence of his smile. If they did not smile back then he did not mind, nothing could ruin his merriment. The last time he went on a date he did not recall. It had been a year, perhaps longer, art had been the focus of his attention rather than frivolous relationships. He worked as a struggling sculptor and artisan producing masterpieces in metal. In a world that could be cold and isolating he wanted to create beauty. 

The cafe was in sight, the autumnal hue of the stained glass seemed more radiant than usual, just like it had been given a coat of paint. Of course Ferdinand was imaging it, Hubert had brightened his world.The sign which swung in the door was turned to 'closed'. Ferdinand's eyes followed the swing back and forth as he pondered whether to knock or to just enter the establishment. 

Had the rain stopped? He did not feel the shower pouring on his head, yet he could still hear the pitter patter on the pavement. Above his head a large black umbrella provided shelter. He turned to see Hubert holding it over him. Was he even more handsome than he remembered? Ferdinand was sure that he was. In black straight legged trousers, black suede gentlemen's moccasins, a white cotton shirt and a black leather aviator jacket he looked debonair and extremely sexy. Was he staring? Ferdinand hoped he wasn't being rude and gawking at him . A mild swoon he could tolerate but full blown oogling would have been embarrassing. So he allowed himself a little swoon. 

"Ferdinand, you will need to come closer so that the umbrella can shelter us both." Hubert had a nice spot to hug to just under his arm. Ferdinand was mentally pinching himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming as moved himself into the welcoming arm nook. "Forgive my bad manners, sharing an umbrella with you sounds quite wonderful. I have always thought that umbrellas were flowers. When they are closed they are a bud, and when open they are a flower in bloom." 

Hubert chuckled softly, charmed by the image Ferdinand had created of the umbrella. "Let me correct myself; we are not sharing an umbrella but we will be walking together under a black flower which has blossomed just for you." He ensured he did not step too wide so Ferdinand could comfortably stride with him. They walked together, taking the time to enjoy the warmth and closeness they were sharing. Ferdinand found himself resting his head on Hubert's shoulder, it was the perfect height for a snugly walking cushion. Hubert pressed a kiss into his damp air, relishing the scent. 

Then he noticed that Hubert was carrying something else, something rather strange considering the weather. "A picnic basket?" Ferdinand couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a picnic in the rain. All the food would get soggy and their bottoms would get wet. "Why do you have a picnic basket?"

"You will learn the answer when we reach my favourite coffee drinking spot. Until then, please indulge me with details about yourself. I only know that you are charming and mesmerisingly beautiful. You are a painting which has stepped free from the canvas. I desire to know more about you. " Hubert spoke in a soft whisper, an alluring tone that put Ferdinand under his spell. 

"Oh well I..." Blushing, once again he was blushing, why did he bother to have a normal complexion when as soon as he was in Hubert's company he turned as red as a radish? "I work as a metalsmith crafting sculptures and jewellery. Umm ahhh, I enjoy the theatre, cinema and art galleries. I live alone in a little pokey flat. There isn't much to know really." Ferdinand was aware that he was rambling at a speed which made his speech seem clumsy. 

"That was unfair of me to put you in the spot like that. It can be difficult to talk about oneself." Hubert turned them into the park, soon deviating from the pathway onto the grass. "I will just have to unravel the mystery that is you by spending time with you." 

His favourite coffee drinking spot was set against a backdrop of impeccable lawns, intricate flower beds, marble sculptures, and fountains underneath a scarlet oak tree with a view over an an octagonal pond full of unmanned model boats. "Could you hold the umbrella while I set up the picnic?" Ferdinand willingly held the umbrella eager to see the surprised hidden within the picnic basket. 

Firstly Hubert laid out a waterproof, chequered blanket over the ground under the tree. His hands smoothed over the surface to check for any bumps. "Please seat yourself upon the blanket. For now on you may address me as Scarfbert because I plan to wrap around you and keep you warm."

Ferdinand settled himself down in the centre of the blanket. "Hello Scarfbert, it is a pleasure to meet you. I admit that your idea of a picnic in the rain is rather eccentric. Most sensible people would cosy up indoors and eat."

Hubert seated himself behind Ferdinand and tucked his date between his legs. Was it possible to blush even more? He was only just recovering from the earlier compliments and now he was cuddled up in a very intimate position. "Why should I be sensible? Indoors is artificial beauty, I prefer to admire what nature beholds. The raindrops causing ripples upon the mind's surface as though millions of little divers are falling from the sky, the scent of grass, oak and flower sprayed into the air by the rain and the birds shaking the water from their feathers; these are the treasures of the outdoors."

How did Hubert manage to beguile him so? Instinctively his body had relaxed and leant back into Hubert's arms. The man must be an magician with mouth, word and touch as his wands. "Now that you mention it, an outdoor picnic sounds very romantic." 

"Why don't you open the picnic basket and see what is inside? " Hubert beckoned in his sultry purr which brushed gently against his ear. Ferdinand continued to melt into his oh so warm arms and chest. 

So what was inside the basket? Ferdinand opened it up and laughed as he saw a flask laying next to several cartons of MacDonald's fries. "How unexpected!" Ferdinand put one half of a chip into his mouth and offered the rest to Hubert. Hubert was more than happy to accept and nibbled contently at the other half before they nuzzled noses. Ferdinand couldn't help but giggle as Hubert dangled a chip like fish bait and he playfully moved it around whenever he went to bite it. The light hearted flirtation continued as Ferdinand fed Hubert a wedge of chips which only just fitted into his mouth. 

"Do you know another reason why I enjoyed picnicking in the rain?" Hubert was generous, ensuring Ferdinand had most of the fries. Ferdinand twisted his body around and coiled his legs around Hubert's waist before he rested his hands on Hubert's shoulders. Hubert was surprised by the bold and provocative position. He wasn't complaining though, Ferdinand was a hottie and to have him straddling him was arousing. Hubert thought he was the one initiating the flirting but it seemed that Ferdinand had some tricks of his own.

"I do not know. Please do tell me." Ferdinand liked the way Hubert smelt; coffee, salt, fries and the freshness of rain. If a little of his aroma transferred to his clothing he wouldn't have minded. He gazed into Hubert's eyes trying to figure out a name for their colouring. They weren't quite green or yellow, but had a luminous quality, a light behind the pupil. 

"If you are warm then coffee will overheat you. Coffee is better when it is cool. To sip coffee and softly feel the internal coals warm up is a simple pleasure." Hubert reached into his picnic basket and removed a flask of coffee with two cups.

"I am not fond of coffee." Ferdinand crinkled up his nose just thinking about the taste. " Hubert. "Drab, bitter with an unpleasant texture and an after taste which lingers as a bad taste. " 

Ferdinand 's dislike of coffee did not stop Hubert from pouring him a cup. "Harsh, very harsh! Personally I think you need a little coffee in your life. Other coffee pales in comparison to mine." He pressed the rim of the plastic travel cup to Ferdinand's lips. "Inhale deeply, smell the rich decadence of freshly roasted coffee beans. You can smell the aroma of newly chipped wood with a smokiness which adds depth and character." Hubert took a few sips before he leant in and kissed Ferdinand . This was not a brief kiss like their first one. This kiss was full of passion, a claiming of the lips with light sucks and a teasing of tongue. 

Hubert's tongue danced an erotic tango with Ferdinand's. Coffee and tea combined in an explosion of flavour. With eyes softly closing and quiet purrs in his throat Ferdinand decided that he preferred his coffee hot, very hot indeed.

"The texture of my coffee is velvety as it slithers down your throat you are seduced by the smoothness." Hubert was a smooth operator, as he spoke of wonderful things he brushed his lips down Ferdinand's throat. There was a little gasp, followed by coos, the heat of coffee lips felt divine against his skin. He arched his neck back, his damp hair formed a waterfall of liquid gold down his back. 

"The flavour is rich and full bodied, complex and strong. One taste is temptation, two tastes are addiction. Drink up sweet Ferdinand." Hubert brought the cup to his lips against and this time Ferdinand took a generous gulp. He was expecting to dislike it but he was caught off guard by the luxurious blend of nuttiness and smoke which made a richly delicious flavour. "Mmmmmmmm"

"I knew you would like it." Hubert chuckled as he drank some himself. "Do not go sampling other coffee. No one knows how to make coffee quite like me."

"I wouldn't mind drinking coffee again. Perhaps you could teach me the secrets of your coffee?" A smile played across Ferdinand's lips as he finished the cup . 

"Oh so you want all my secrets? I do not give them away so easily. However if you come to the cafe after hours tomorrow. I may share a few with you." Hubert had completely turned Ferdinand's mouth to coffee and a little had trickled into his heart as well. Ferdinand beamed with a smile , a sparkling expression inspired by the invitation to a second date. "I would love to."


	4. Beyond the first sip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisty time!

"My little tea of cup tastes so sweet, sweeter than any fruit, sweeter than sugar and sweeter than confectionery in a seasonal display. All day long my lips have remembered your lips. Sometimes I have had to take a moment, look to the heavens and sigh contently. I can not stop singing because of you. You have become the song in my heart, the music sheet sent as a love letter for me alone to read. I cannot stop smiling. My face has never ached as much. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I admit that the sight of my smile is a tad spooky. For some strange reason colours are brighter because you are in my life. Impatiently I have been eyeballing the clock, willing hours to pass in a dash. I have been tapping my foot and drumming my fingers on the counter but time refused to hasten. At times the hands seemed to move in reverse around the clockface. Love is a disease and I am a willing vector. " - Hubert

Rain had been a constant feature all week long. Every time Hubert looked out the window he was greeted with the same gloom. He did not mind the rain. The grey, moody clouds gave the sky character that wasn't present when the sky was clear. Each different shade created a new expression and new voice so that the sky could speak to the world below. The rain itself was refreshing. Hubert found that having raindrops kiss his face was reinvigorating, a gentler version of an ice bucket over the head. Hot drinks were more comforting when it rained and home cooked comfort food was tastier when it was miserable outside. Rain was always the perfect excuse to cuddle by the fire with the object of his affections. 

The object of his affections was due any time now. He kept glancing to the window to see if a 'ray of sunshine' sparkled in the dreary streets. From clock to window and back again was a routine he repeated until it hit 5 o clock. He was delighted when a golden silhouette dashed into view. Ferdinand didn't seem the type to play mind games by being late, or to make a man pine by keeping him waiting. Good honest open hearted Ferdinand seemed to be a genuinely kind person. 

Hubert found himself rushing to the door, opening it before Ferdinand could even knock. In excited haste Ferdinand bundled a bouquet of black and orange roses into his arms. Hubert stood there baffled as he embraced the rather copious bouquet. "What are these for?"

Ferdinand leant in and kissed his cheek with his heavenly scented lips. "I brought them for you. They are partly to say thank you for the fries and the lovely coffee. See....every flower is in bloom and smiling at you in thanks." There was clear anxiety in his voice as he rushed his words. "They are also a gift to say thank you for being really kind and gentle with me. They have a grander purpose as well I brought them to help me ask you something." Ferdinand's cheeks flashed red as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment . "The orange roses symbolise me and the black roses symbolise you. They are together in a bouquet because. " Ferdinand couldn't have felt any more awkward than he did now. His heart trembled with the fear of rejection, even his words shook with trepidation due to the paranoid belief that he had read Hubert incorrectly. He hoped Hubert more than liked him and if so, he reciprocated those feelings. "They are together because." There was a long inhalation of breath as he readied himself for the worst possible reaction. " I want to be together, with you, as a boyfriend, lover, special friend, whatever you want, I just want you in my life."

Hubert set the bouquet down on a nearby table as he watched Ferdinand's anxious wiggling. His hands, warm from making coffee, cupped his cheeks and lifted his head so his pretty sequinned eyes which had a unique sparkle like thing else in the world. "I accept your generous gift and will locate a suitable case for them shortly. First let me address the question of the status of our relationship." Hubert pressed their noses together and gazed into his eyes with absolute adoration. "You can be my boyfriend, my lover and my special friend. My heart is a locket and I promise to keep a picture of you permanently engraved inside. My arms are a blanket and I promise to save a space for you to cuddle into."

Ferdinand laughed, more in relief than anything else. The feelings he felt for Hubert were mutual. He was now in a loving relationship and he was delighted. "Would you mind if I had a picture of us in my phone? Tell me if I am being weird or inappropriate."

Hubert chuckled at his endearing Ferdinand. "Calm yourself Ferdinand! There is nothing unusual about desiring a picture of a loved one in your phone. In fact if I started to snap photos of you I doubt I could stop myself "

Hubert's words were magical, Ferdinand was instantly put at ease by his soothing tones. He pulled out his phone and squished their faces together before taking a selfie. "Oh look at us!" He flashed the picture at Hubert. "We look cute." 

"Cute is not a word I would use to describe myself but yes we look good together. " Hubert removed his phone from his pocket. "Give me a nice smile." Ferdinand was very playful with his posing. He started by smiling and winking, then he stuck his tongue out before blowing kisses his way. Hubert took snap after snap of his flirtatious new boyfriend. 

"Did you get any good pictures? " Ferdinand asked as he laid his arms over Hubert's shoulders and kissed his cheek several times.   
"Have I taken any good pictures? No I haven't taken any 'good' pictures. I have taken many gorgeous pictures though. " Hubert teased as he enjoyed all the kisses he was being spoilt with. "Since we are officially in an relationship, let me show you the secret of a Hubet made coffee. Then we can arrange the flowers in a nice vase." 

Ferdinand felt warm and fuzzy inside. Was it love? He did not know but whatever it was felt fabulous and he never wanted it to end. Whilst huggled to Hubert's arm, he followed as he was lead into the staff only back area of the cafe. 

Ferdinand was overwhelmed by the intended rustic aromas which filled the room. The scent was warming and comforting, like the scent itself was embracing him. Then his nostrils detected honey and caramel which was simply seductive. It definitely out him in the mood for intimacy. He yearned for cuddled, deeper and closer than before, the kind of cuddles where he could feel the tactile quality of the skin and dive into kisses and eye to eye moments whenever he pleased. 

"A cup of steaming rich coffee is one of life’s simple pleasures." Hubert purred as he lifted Ferdinand up and posed him upon a large mahogany table. It was surprisingly thrilling suddenly being lifted off his feet. For a moment his heart missed a few beats. "Simple pleasures are made even more pleasurable if you have the time to linger over the delicious toasty aromas and flavours with someone you..." Hubert paused purposely to increase the drama in his final word, " love."

Ferdinand was certain his heart had burst out of his chest with a carnival of confetti and was dancing around the room. Hubert said such wonderful things and all he could do was gawk and stare like a fool. 

"Before you measure and grind the coffee beans it is vital that you give them a close inspection." Hubert slipped his white gloves on his hand and used them to scoop out a handful of coffee beans. "The scent should be strong and vibrate without dust nor mildew. In appearance they should be glossy. That is how you tell if the coffee beans is fresh. The fresher the bean, the better the flavour. However you must remember that darker roasts have more sheen than light roast or decaffeinated. Personally I loath decaffeinated, it is akin to a snake without venomous, there is no bite to it."

Ferdinand was impressed with both the passion and knowledge on show. When Hubert spoke there was such character to his voice, like a narrator of a dramatic play. He could have listened to Hubert lecture him on anything, his voice was simply captivating. 

"Always measure to curate the perfect cup. Two tablespoons to 6 ounces of water, so not be cocky and estimate. " Hubert was surprisingly stern about accurate measurements. Ferdinand preferred to chest and use a coffee maker where there is no control over the temperature.

Hubert continued to be strict, there were rules and procedures and to deviate from them was a coffee crime. "The water should be between 195 to 205 degrees for the perfect cup. NEVER! Add the b was to boiling water, you ruin the flavour. Do not use unfiltered tap water either, the hardest and chemicals in the water destroy the subtle complexity of the flavour. "

It sounded like Hubert used water filtered from the heavens. Ferdinand felt like teasing him but stopped himself. His instincts told him that coffee wasn't something Hubert joked about. "Thank you for the lesson. I will keep your advice in mind if I am ever tempted to make coffee. I could make you a nice cup of tea sometime but doesn't quite have the poetry of your coffee making "

Hubert ventured over to a drawer and pulled out a toffee coloured silk scarf. "Ferdinand are you feeling spontaneou?" There was a mischievous smile gracing Hubert's lips. Ferdinand looked more than a little confused. "Spontaneous, how so? " He tilted his head aside as he studied the glossy shimmer of genuine silk. 

Hubert wrapped the scarf around Ferdinand's neck, then tied a how to add to his already cute appearance. "I want to whisk you half way across the world to Dagda to see my coffee plantation."

Ferdinand burst out laughing. "You are being silly. We cannot just fly half way around the world. We have to work, pay bills, buy tickets and pack. You are being crazy and whimsical."

"Am I? Let me prove otherwise. " He hoisted Ferdinand up into fireman lift, retrieved his car keys and headed to his vehicle. Ferdinand still believed Hubert was playing around and continued the jovial laughter as he was being carried off .

"Hello, Randolph, please could you have Caspar prepare the private jet. Ensure there are no paparazzi. I do not want them violating the privacy of my new boyfriend. 

The laughter suddenly ceased as Ferdinand thought he heard the craziest things come out of Hubert's mouth. Private jet? Paparazzi? He must have been imagining things. Hubert couldn't have just given instructions to 'prepare the private jet.'

Then he caught sight of the dazzling silver Bentley Mulsanne in the driveway. Ferdinand's mouth dropped opened in astonishment. Someone needed to punch him because he was certain that he was dreaming. Hubert was just a nice barista, isn't he? Normal baristas did not have expensive cars or spoke of private jets. Who the hell was Hubert ? Why was he working in a coffee shop if he was wealthy? There were so many questions but he was too breathless to ask any of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert reveals a hidden anxiety.

Ferdinand was reeling, spinning then reeling again. Was this really happening? Was he really being whisked away to some romantic retreat half way around the world? It sounded like something from a cheesy romance novel. This kind of thing just did not happen to normal, every day people like himself. Honestly he couldn't stop laughing, silly hysteria in the midst of craziness. This was crazy! Handsome, dashing rich men did not just magically appear in any place he frequented. He flopped back in his seat and felt it softly massage his bag. "Oh my goddess, the seat is alive!"

Hubert chuckled, Ferdinand definitely had a unique charm, an unrelenting energy and jolly imagination. "You are adorable. I keep believing that he couldn't get any cuter but then you raise the bar. I want to kiss you badly, desperately, perishingly. Unfortunately I have to keep my eyes on the road." 

Ferdinand kissed his palms countless times before he scooped them together like two bowls cradling a butterfly "Prepare yourself! I have hundreds of kisses in my hands. I am going to open them and blow all the kisses your way." He spread his hands like wings and blow all the kisses in the direction of Hubert's cheek. "Did you feel the kiss storm? " 

Hubert could feel the ache in his jaw from constant smiling. Never before had he met someone as uplifting. Ferdinand was the light he needed in his life. "I might need to visit the dentist because you are so sweet." 

"Are we really going to a airport? " Ferdinand looked out the window, trying to identify where they were. On the signposts were the names of places he knew but had never visited. He rarely ventured outside of Enbarr. 

"Yes!"  
"No, it is impossible! "  
"Call me God because I create miracles." 

Hubert turned into a private airfield where his private jet was parked on the runway. Ferdinand's mouth hung open in disbelief as he stared out of the car window. The supposedly impossible was possible after all. 

Ferdinand was even more bewildered when he saw a lady stroll over to the vehicle and open the door for him. "Oh um, thank you, thank you and thank you again." The attractive brown haired lady chuckled as he showed her his gratitude without getting out of the car. "You can exit the car sir. The tarmac isn't going to bite you."

Ferdinand blushed as he realised how silly he must seem. "Thank you." He finally slid himself out of the car and made the effort to check the nametag. "Ladislava, thank you." 

Hubert scooped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest. "I believe you have nearly used up your daily allowance of 'thank yous'" The remark made Ferdinand blush even more. What must people have thought of him with his face ablaze? A little bit of self consciousness nipped at him.

When they boarded the plane Ferdinand noticed the slightest change in Hubert's demeanour, a barely visible tightening of the shoulders and a mild temperature increase. . "Are you alright? You seem a little stressed?"

Hubert was surprised that Ferdinand noticed. Ferdinand must be intuitive and empathic. He was normally able to mask his fear of flying behind a calm exterior. "I find taking off and landing rather unsettling. When the plane is steady I am fine. It really is a pointless discomfort considering how often I fly.'

They were seated into plush, luxurious seats. There was amble leg room and the seat could be reclined back far enough to form a bed. Ferdinand had never experienced this much room aboard a plane. Normally he was piled into a seat aboard a budget airline which smelt of sweaty armpits and farts. He would focus on the luxury later. Hubert's discomfort was far more important than material considerations. "For what it is worth, I think facing something you are uncomfortable with so often makes you a brave and strong person. You don't run away. You determinedly board the plane. I find that admirable."

Hubert smiled at Ferdinand, his ability to turn negativity into positivity was what made him shine so brightly. "I have not thought about it in that way. You are the dawn after the darkness of night."

Ferdinand held Hubert's hand and brought it to his lips. "Let me distract you. Focus on me and what I am doing with your hand." He made a playful growling sound as he flashed his pearly white teeth. The first target for his distraction technique was the knuckle . With eating sounds he pretended to devour each knuckle in turn. Hubert watched him bemused with a questioning raise of his eyebrows, bemused but charmed, definitely charmed. 

Ferdinand continued his playfulness by running his teeth along the veins upon the back of the hand. His gaze was constant, Hubert loved being scorched by his smouldering eyes. A finger was taken hostage and with deliberate slowness Ferdinand licked from base to tip. The sight had to be one of the most erotic he had ever seen. Hubert felt so hot for the fair man. He yearned to kiss his sweet lips, touch him, stroke him in sensitive areas and make him moan whilst he was fully clothed. There would be time to fully appreciate the glory of nudity. Clothed sex had to be one of the sexiness activities. It allowed the imagination to wander freely, unhindered by everything being on show. Teasing and hinting games were perfect for slowly building the intensity in a sexual version of poker. 

Ferdinand sucked on the tip of his fingernail of his index finger. Then he slipped the finger in his mouth for a long suck as he slowly withdrew. "How are you feeling now?"

"I did not think it was possible to desire you more." Hubert purred as he leant in for a brief and lovely kiss. "

"You weren't anxious at all about taking off?" Ferdinand looked over to the window where cerulean could be seen. 

Hubert chuckled softly as he realised Ferdinand's distraction had been very effective. "It seems I might have to ensure you accompany me on all my flights. I cannot wait to see your distraction technique when it is time to land."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and superhero invention.

"This is crazy! I keep expecting to see a camera crew jump out from somewhere and tell me this is all a prank." Ferdinand chuckled as he leant against Hubert's side whilst playing idly with his hand. In absent minded playfulness his fingers crawled around like spiders up and down the length of each finger. Hubert's eyes followed Ferdinand's spider fingers on their little exploration of his hand. "I assure you that there are no camera crews in hiding." 

Ferdinand changed his fingers from spiders to needles as he threaded them inbetween Hubert's. "Why are you working in a coffee shop if you are wealthy? Do you love coffee that much?" 

Hubert chuckled as Ferdinand asked him if he "loved coffee that much?" If was a sweet little assumption . He did love coffee, and was extremely passionate about it. In fact, with his level of expertise he could publish several volumes on the subject. Coffee was not his primary motivation. His motivation was more optimistic and hopeful. "I love coffee enough to own a plantation. Coffee was not the reason I opened a coffee shop though. I wanted the opportunity to meet people who did not know who I am. I wanted to find people who liked me for my personality and not because of my money."

Ferdinand bit his lip as a spritely glint of mischief appeared in his eyes. "Well initially I liked you because you are extremely sexy. You have the tall, dark and handsome thing working for you." He laughed into a messy kiss, nearly blowing a raspberry on his face in the process. 

"Were you now?" Hubert pretended to be offended as he was 'miskissed' "You just wanted me for my body then?"

Ferdinand felt his face ignite in blushes as Hubert mentioned his body. "I do not have x-ray eyes!" His voice was a little higher in pitch than normal. " I cannot just look through your clothing to see your body. If I could I would not abuse such power. I would use it for good. Yes, I would work in an airport using my x-ray vision to find contraband."

Hubert would never tire of the overreaction and drama Ferdinand added to every situation. In fact he found it endearing. "I would not be as virtuous as you. When I first saw you I thought you were stunning. You were a honey coated angel floating into my establishment. I would have definitely had a gander through your clothing. I wouldn't be able to resist."

Ferdinand pushed a few bangs forward as he attempted to hide his blushes. "How many layers of clothing would I need to wear to thwart your fiendish scheme to use x-ray vision to see through my clothing? "

Hubert stroked his chin in the style of an evil villain as he pretended to ponder the question. "At least fifty layers. Actually I wouldn't use x-ray to spy through your clothing. It would take the fun away from when I finally remove them."

It was growing increasingly hot sitting next to Hubert. His cheeks were on fire and he felt like his clothing was a steam room making him sweat buckets. "Which superpower would you use to banish my clothing?" How embarrassing! He was blushing like a schoolgirl and Hubert seemed to be intent on turning his entire body into a blushing sweaty wreck. 

"Banish your clothing!" Hubert liked the way Ferdinand phrased the removal of clothing. The word banish made the whole process feel exceedingly naughty. "I would banish your clothing with my ten wands."

Ferdinand scrunched his face up in confusion. "Why ten wands?" His hand fiddling activity had changed. Hubert's hand was now sandwiched between both of his palms as he gently batted it from hand to hand like he was playing a game of pong. 

"My fingers and thumbs" Hubert nipped at Ferdinand's collar until he caught the fabric between his teeth. Then he pretended to play tug of war with it like a dog with a chew toy. These light hearted moments were something to cherish. Ferdinand may have been blushing but he did feel very comfortable with Hubert. ,

"My mouth is full of spells as well." Hubert's voice was muffled by a mouthful of fabric. 

"Sorry but your evil plans are foiled. I am Haberdasher Man and I add a zip upon your lips so that you cannot cast your spells." Ferdinand cupped Hubert's cheeks and lifted his head so that they were eye to eye. He then pretended to zip up Hubert's mouth. "Then I disable your ten powerful wands by sewing your hands together. " He then pretended to straight stitch Hubert's hands. Hubert could not contain himself. Ferdinand was unbelievably charming and funny. He had never laughed so much in his entire life. 

"Does Haberdasher Man have any kinky powers?"

Ferdinand gasped in mock astonishment. "How dare you Mr Hubert! Haberdasher Man is good and true. However. ..." wink, wink, wink and one for good luck, "Haberdasher Man can transform his hands to scissors. " He made several snipping gestures with his fingers and pretended to cut Hubert's cuff open. "Scissors which can cut through anything, including fabric, and. .." Ferdinand could not stop the mischievous giggling. "He has a powerful weapon, a whip made of ribbon to spank naughty supervillians." They both laughed into a kiss and sprayed spit everywhere. 

The on-board looked at the m baffled as he brought over their meal. Ferdinand and Hubert both looked as guilty as sun as they neatened themselves and pretended to be innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haberdasher Man - honestly I worry what does through my brain sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning; it was ushered in by whispers both gentle and delicate. Light; blessed sunlight; it radiated from the sleeping Ferdinand in golden and honey shades. Hubert sat up and admired his lover engulfed in the blankets of sweet dreams. A small smile shined on his lips; Hubert yearned to kiss them and sample their loveliness. Serene and adorable; Hubert could not get enough. His eyes feasted on the sight of ruffled locks and delicious milk skin. Resistance was futile; hands itched to touch him, an addiction which would never relent. He sighed happily as he stroked a few wandering strands away from Ferdinand's face. His fixation was satisfied for a little while. Hark; the notes of soft sleepy moans born from the orchestra of Ferdinand's throat caressed his ears. Hubert's smile grew as he realised that his touch had reached beyond the boundary of reality into Ferdinand's dreams. Certainty was required so he brushed the pads of his fingers against his cheek. Hark for a second time, Ferdinand purred just for him. 

Ferdinand's eyelids fluttered and Hubert felt determined to be the first thing he felt and saw upon awakening. Nose tip to nose tip; the endless joy of a morning nuzzle, Hubert leant in so that they were ever so close. Lip to lip, a shower of tender kisses poured all over Ferdinand's smile. The fluttering eyelids stayed upon and gazed in wonder at Hubert. Bright and beautiful; Hubert loved to be bathed in the glow of those eyes. Ferdinand was wordless, Hubert had stolen his breath and combined it with his own. They both indulged in a breakfast banquet of kisses, Ferdinand returning the tenderness with little pecks of enthusiasm. Hubert's arms wrapped around him in a cocoon of affection, pulling their bodies together, so close that even air couldn't pass between them. Sparks; Ferdinand felt them as the electricity of excitement flowed through his veins. 

"Did you sleep well?" Hubert whispered upon his neck, his hot breath tickled the sensitive flesh as he softly gyrated in a sensual dance of dry humping. Ferdinand gasped as he was stimulated, barely able to mutter a "yes." in his laboured breaths. Instinctively his groin rose to meet Hubert's, producing a growl from deep within his tall, dark and handsomelover's throat. 

"You revive storms within me Ferdinand." With his body weight he pushed his lover onto his back and climbed upon him. "My groin is full of restless waves crashing upon a rock face. Each chamber of my heart trembles with the intensity of earthquakes, cracking the crust and letting my love seep out." 

Ferdinand burnt beneath Hubert's avalanche of arousal, his breath was molten lava on his skin. Composure was impossible when his groin tingled with pleasure and his temperature incessantly increased. "You are the storm." The words were separated by quiet pants and spoken in a broken trembling voice. "Ever since I met you I have been spinning in your tornado. I keep expecting to be dumped out into reality." He rested his hands on the small of Hubert's back and hugged him tighter, closer, craving the heat which felt so damn good. 

"Let me change the tornado into a warm summer's breeze caressing your skin and slowly making you hotter. This breeze is gentle but strong enough to blow open a button or two. " Hubert chuckled playfully as the gyrations halted so he could move lower down Ferdinand's body. A grin spread wide and deviously across his lips as his tongue artfully unfastened the top few buttons. 

There was a huff of frustration as the gyrations stopped. Ferdinand was fidgety as restless arousal made him crave more pleasure. "I might have to capture the breeze in a bottle if it is overly naughty." Ferdinand teased as he decided to turn the tables to get what he wanted. Hubert was caught by surprise by his physical strength. All the sculpting and carrying of different stones had built a toned muscular physique . Soon he was on top, straddling Hubert between his juicy, buttery thighs. "Mmm you look so handsome with your powerful cheekbones, hypnotic green eyes and your scintillating smile. It is like you have been pulled from the pages of a slushy romantic novel." Ferdinand cupped his face and admired him for a brief moment. This moment was needed to confirm that Hubert was real and not some fantasy he had dreamt up. After admiration came the snogging, an open mouthed horny slobbering of saliva exchanging. It was like they were trying to devour one another. It was Ferdinand 's turn to play with Hubert's neck. He nipped in mini circular patterns before he traced the trails with the tip of his tongue. 

Feisty Ferdinand was very much appreciated. If Ferdinand was his sun then he would happily go blind gazing into his light. His lover had a talented mouth which teased in an oh so delightful manner. Hubert's hands groped fistfuls of thigh as he rubbed them over the cotton pyjamas. "You say such adorable things." A wicked grin crossed his face as he decided to catch Ferdinand off guard by groping his crotch through the nightwear. "Bottling me is impossible my sweet. I am a breeze which blows everywhere!" 

Ferdinand tossing his hair back with sinuous curls trickling like liquid gold as he gasped was a stunning vision of manly beauty, Hubert did not think it was possible to want him more than in that moment. He squirmed and wriggled in the palms of his hands as his face blossomed in a sexed up pink flush. 

"When I capture you in the bottle I am going to have to screw the top on tightly." Ferdinand felt sensational and desirable as Hubert instructed him with four fingers and a thumb in the swing of sensual undilations. However it wasn't fair that Hubert wasn't as flustered and drunk on pleasure as he was. He wanted Hubert to be a sexed up mess as well. He reached downwards and stroked the hard throb in Hubert's pants. 

Ferdinand's eyes sparkled with mischievous glee as he gazed into Hubert's, their lips inseparable. "Mmm, your touch feels so good." He did not know why he was whispering but for some reason it felt appropriate. 

Hubert replied amidst the endless smooching and imprinting of smile upon smile. "I can feel how excited you are my precious. When I stroke my thumb across the tip like this." He massaged his thumb over the damp bulge in the fabric causing Ferdinand's legs to shake in response. "You dance for me, not only do you dance but you drip for me."

"My imagination wanders..." Ferdinand panted into a coil of tongues. "Your hands feel amazing over the clothing. How would it feel with the addition of nudity?" 

Hubert's caress was excruciatingly slow and firm as he massaged and kneaded in long motions. He loved the way he made Ferdinand shake and pant; his personal hand puppet. In contrast Ferdinand's fingers patted and grappled in playful rapid motions. Hubert felt filthy in his underwear; sticky and sweaty. All his filth, his hardness and his lust had been cast like a spell by his honey eyed beauty.

"And you called me naughty!" Hubert chuckled as he took a moment to just nuzzle and cuddle while crotch stroking. "I think you are the one who needs capturing in a bottle."

The chuckle was infectious and Ferdinand fell victim which resulted in a few kisses cut short. "No, I don't need bottling. The only reason I am being naughty is you. You need double bottling."

The air stewardess hovered nearby with the breakfast trolley full of tasty offerings. Hubert spied her out of the corner of his eye. "Please leave the trolley. I will call you when we have finished breakfast. Thank you madam." Hubert had managed to compose himself despite his arousal. He was not bothered about being caught making out. On the other hand Ferdinand froze in embarrassment . His cheeks changed tint from pink to bright red. For him intimate acts involving sensitive body parts were private.

"You are cute when you blush." Hubert kissed each apple red cheek. " Your cheeks look delicious. I want to eat them for breakfast. " He pretended to munch on one of his cheeks in an attempt to soothe his embarrassed and tense lover. Ferdinand slipped off him and shielded his cheeks with a barrier of hair. "If you eat my cheeks how will I smile?" Hubert reached for his lips and drew the curve of a smile. " I had better restrain myself then. I wouldn't want to inhibit your smile." From Ferdinand's lips he stroked upwards until he could rest his hand on his cheek. "Would you like me to pour you some tea?" Ferdinand nodded in response .

Coffee and tea; two fine blends to soothe the soul. The smell of the morning brews filled the air with complex aromatics. Ferdinand hugged his cup, comforted by the warmth and the delicate flavours teasing his tastebuds. 

"Forgive me but I cannot stop myself. I just have to touch you " Hubert whispered in his velvety tone. The back of his hand petted the cheek warmed by tea and blushing. "I am content stroking your cheek and losing myself in your dazzling eyes. I love the rich pools of honey and ambrosia. Let me drown in them." 

Ferdinand could not help but be moved. Hubert wielded words with tenderness which completely disarmed him. Romance was important to him and when Hubert uttered sweet things, all he could do was melt and swoon. Once again his mind was spinning, that familiar daze. "Don't drown, let me throw you a raft." 

Hubert's fingers were the teeth of a comb as he neatened Ferdinand's bedhead. "You keep saying the cutest things my dear Ferdinand. My heart gorges upon every word." They would soon be preparing to land. It was important to fill their bellies and get changed into appropriate garments. "So tell me what would you normally make yourself for breakfast." A blueberry muffins was removed from the trolley. To tempt Ferdinand he pulled off a corner and rubbed the baked goodness against his lips. Ferdinand happily ate the deliciously sweet offering. 

"If I have a little time then I would boil or scramble some eggs. If time is meagre then a bowl of granola." Ferdinand believed it was important to start the day with a healthy and fulfilling breakfast. "What about you!"

" I prefer kippers or mackerel." Hubert took a bite of a croissant before offering Ferdinand more muffin. 

"So you like to awaken to a smelly kitchen?" Ferdinand joked before he chewed another offering of muffin. Hubert chuckled softly before he pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Definitely, I enjoy fish with an equally smelly garlic dressing. Would you still kiss me with such bad breath? "

Ferdinand pretended to ponder the question. "I don't know, fish and garlic is not a pleasant combination. I might have to avoid kissing your lips." He leant in to whisper his secret flirtation . "I will have to kiss your neck, yes little pecks along your collarbone and over your proud shoulders." His eyes flashed with scintillating impish delight. Hubert had been made smitten by the spell of his eyes and the intoxicating enchantment of his voice. "Then I will let my kisses adventure over your chest, lingering over your heart and circling your nipples." Ferdinand became rather giggly with whispers of his naughty kissing adventure. "Onwards I kiss to your belly where I will play with your bellybutton. I have always found bellies rather sensual. The belly is expressive, tightening with pleasure and wobbling with laughter. My kisses will be abundant."

Hubert was intrigued by the fondness for bellies, it was a rather sweet fixation. There was a part of him which wanted to give him his tummy to you with now. "I will the most unpleasant smelling good if it means that you will kiss me everywhere else." As much as he desired to hear more about where Ferdinand would kiss, he could not ignore the impending landing. "You need to get changed my sweet. We will be landing soon. "

Hubert sat back, linked his fingers inbetween each other and admired the view. Ferdinand getting dressed was a spectacle he wouldn't mind watching each morning. There was something sensual about his toned back, something akin to a deity. He fantasized kissing and licking down his spine, making him shiver and purr. Resistance was futile, Ferdinand was the ultimate temptation. Hubert crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso, eager hands insisted upon fastening his buttons. Ferdinand leant back into him as he felt hot breathy kisses on the side of his neck.

"I cannot get dressed if you keep distracting me." Ferdinand moaned softly from red hot kisses burning his skin as Hubert's hands smoothed over the top of his clothing. 

"I must confess that I cannot keep my hands off you. You are my sweet addiction. " Hubert's words were felt against his neck before vibrating through his bloodstream. Hubert reached for his belt and threaded it through the loops in Ferdinand's trousers. Ferdinand was still reeling from the kisses and the meaningful sentiments. Once again he felt like he was in a dream. 

Hubert had to tame the urge for deeper intimate affection.. He could have ravished Ferdinand where he stood. He lead Ferdinand back over to his seat and secured him within. Ferdinand took hold of Hubert's hands to comfort him through the landing procedure. Song was comfort for the soul so Ferdinand began to softly sing 'Memory' from the musical 'Cats'. Hubert sang along, harmonizing perfectly with Ferdinand's rich tone with his dark decadent voice. As they sang they pressed foreheads together and lost themselves in each other's eyes. The only thing to interrupt the previous moment was the bellowing of reporters with reels of questions and the flash of cameras. 

"Where have you been Vestra?"

"Did you have a mental break down?"

Hubert felt the need to protect and to shield Ferdinand from the harassment of the media. There was no way he was doing to let them get their grisly parasitic fangs into his lover. "I am going to put a blanket over your head and carry you to the car. We can't let the vermin outside see you." There was no opportunity to comment or compose himself, Ferdinand found himself engulfed in a thick blanket and swept off his feet. It was the tornado sensation again. The world seemed to be swishing and swirling around him despite his inability to see. He could hear voices, masses of voices blending into one ineligible whole. Outside the blankets hands grabbed him like talons and flashes reddened his skin with the harsh brightness. In all honesty it was both surreal and terrifying . His mind was still back on the plane where everything was tender. It had yet to catch up with him shielded in fabrics. Relief accompanied the click of a car door and the roar of an engine as they sped away from the chaos.


End file.
